El amor, según An Haisuke
by KozuueMiau
Summary: La situación que está experimentando Rean le insinua que el amor existe y... Bueno, pasen y lean :B


Hecho en un rato de ocio en la clase de Física. ¡Cómo odio a ese profesor! Detesto con todo mi ser su sarcasmo. Me quitó mi celular por una clase porque estaba escuchando "Po Pi Po" en su clase (e.e) y más encima, parece que está traumado con las ondas ¬¬ saque el periodo a esta onda, divida lambda por n° de ciclos, el valor recíproco de frecuencia… ¡Me exaspera! Dejando mi furia para otro momento. Las tres chicas que aparecen están unidas por un motivo "X", que debería de ser el hecho de que todas habían sufrido el efecto del meteorito alien. El tema es que están ellas juntas porque unas fuerzas del mal las juntaron y son "amigas", y… punto.

* * *

><p>-Contesta esta vez, a que sí.-<p>

-Shinobu, no lo creas.-

-¡Pero si está marcando!-se escucha por el móvil la típica vocecita angelical que te dice esa estúpida frase "Usted será transferido, a un buzón de mensaje. Después del tono, grabe su mensaje…"-Ya no… ¡Como odio a Fudo! Maki- dijo la peli-rosa, dirigiéndose a ella- ¿Cómo haces para que Segata sea quien te llame?-

-Bueno, digamos que Akio y Cell son algo distintos… y que él me ama…-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!-

-¡No! Nada, nada… llámalo otra vez…-

-Si tú insistes…-

Y ahí va otra llamada. ¿Cuántas habían sido ya? Perdí la cuenta. Quizá alguna de esas dos sabe. Lo que es yo, sólo sigo observando con cara de entender la situación y de que me interesa lo suficiente como para que no me expulsen de la habitación. Aún no logro comprender por qué la peli-rosa insiste tanto en llamar la atención de Fudo, si sabe que ese bastardo no se fija en mujeres. Estoy pensando seriamente en que hay algo entre ese tipo y Kido. Viré la vista a donde mis amigas, ya que algo llamó mi atención: el "bastardo" contestó al fin:

-_Que quieres ahora_-respondió con una gana de las peores. Por "suerte" algo podía escuchar de lo que él decía sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Ay, Fudo, no seas tan cruel.-

-_Dime qué quieres ahora._-

-Sólo quiero saber dónde estás, mi vida.-

-_¡No me digas así! Estoy saliendo de entrenar_.-

-Bueno, te llamo en un rato.-

-_Hmp!_-

-Ok, nos hablamos, besos, abrazos, te quiero…-

-_Como sea…_-y colgó.

-¿Ves? Hablaremos en un rato.-

-Sí, que gran logro-contestamos yo y Maki.

-Tú no hables, An-me dijo Shinobu-que ni siquiera tienes novio.-

-Es porque derecho tu respeto de ser una ilusa.-

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste hija de…-

-¡Cálmate!-le dijo la peli-azul, y dirigiéndose a mi-An, deja de decir esas cosas.-

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto-respondí, con un deje de importancia.

-¡El hecho de que no tengas pareja no es pretexto para que arruines lo bello del amor!-dijo una exaltada Takanashi.

-Shinobu-dijo la otra con tranquilidad-ve a llamar a Fudo.-

-¡Yay!-se fue y cogió su teléfono para iniciar otra vez sus incontables llamadas, sólo que ahora puso altavoz para que escucháramos su interesante conversación.

-Escucha, el amor llega en los momentos menos esperados y…-

-No creo en el amor.-

-¿Cómo? No. Me estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?-

-Digo la verdad, y no creeré en él hasta que Fudo diga que ama con el alma a Shinobu.-

-Ya veo…-se notaba que estaba resignada. Al parecer hizo todo lo que pudo.-Hm?-algo atrajo su atención: Unos sonidos salían del móvil. Podría decir que era el bastardo, pero él jamás caería tan bajo como para decir lo que estaba escuchando:

-Hola, Preciosa.-

-¡Fudo! Ya estás solo en casa, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y sólo llámame Akio.-

-Akio-kun, ¿Cómo pasaste tu día?-

-Bien, sin muchos problemas. Como siempre el capitán nos hizo entrenar hasta el cansancio… ¿Y cómo has estado tú, mi reina?-

-Esperando el momento del día en el que hablaras normal.-

-Jeje… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche?-

-_"¿Escuché bien?"_-pensé yo.

-¿Esta noche?-

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-

-¡Akio-kun! ¡Eres un pervertido!-

-No me dijiste eso mismo la otra noche-esto sonrojó de sobremanera a la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡C-Cállate!-

-Bueno, te espero en mi casa a la noche.-

-Bien, Akio-kun.-

-Shinobu…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Te amo con toda mi alma.-

-Yo también, mi Akio.-

-Te espero en la noche, nena.-

-Ok!-cortó-¿Qué me dices ahora, eh?-

-Con que era verdad…-dijo Maki.

-Pués claro, sólo que aún no consigo que él sea el que me llame ni que actúe normal todo el día… ¡Bueno! Me voy a hacer un bolso. Debo llevar algo para subsistir hasta mañana. ¡Adiós!- Ella salió corriendo del lugar hasta su cuarto, ya que nos encontrábamos en el de la peli-azul.

-Perdiste la apuesta-me dijo esta.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué apuesta?-

-Cito: "y no creeré en él hasta que Fudo diga que ama con el alma a Shinobu". ¿Qué me dices ahora?-

-Si me veo obligada… ¿Te haz fijado que Haruya es bastante guapo?-

-Está con Bonitona.-

-¡Por eso es que no creo en el amor!- me fui corriendo a llorar a mi habitación. Esto sólo me hizo recordar la mala suerte que tengo en estos asuntos del corazón…

* * *

><p>Los personajes, si es que no los conocen:<p>

-**Maki Sumeragi/Maquia: **Es alta, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos verdes agua y cabello del mismo color peinado en forma de discos. Jugadora de Épsilon, creo que delantera.

-**Shinobu Takanashi: **tiene un cabello rosa pálido y corto con un mechón de este atravesando su rostro, posee una piel blanca ojos azules, tiene una estatura promedio, no es ni tan baja ni tan alta, delgada ,de buena figura. Jugadora del Nuevo Instituto Imperial.

-**An Haisuke/ Rean:** Es de estatura promedio y un poco menos, tiene el cabello corto de color anaranjado el cual está recogido de un de un lado formando así una media cola de caballo. Su fleco está del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y tiene una forma rara de espiral. Piel blanca, complexión delgada y ojos color azul marino. Jugadora de Prominence

(Todo esto es gentileza de Inazuma Rol Foro Activo) (Si es que estoy dudando de sus conocimientos de InazumaEleveneras, pido mil disculpas, sólo que encontré que era necesario mencionar quienes eran, y me gusta hacerlo :B)

Nos leemos \(^o^)/


End file.
